<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ink by Kesmai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251821">Ink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai'>Kesmai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The brief glimpse of a tattoo on the Golden Girl is driving Draco Malfoy to distraction</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for The Dark Mark - Slug Club Kink October Week 4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink</p><p>A year after the battle of Hogwarts and volunteers were still gathering on the school grounds to help fix the damage; even with magic the going was slow. The castles housekeeping spells were still malfunctioning and the castle had activated its heating spells during the summer so even though his group were working deep in the dungeons it was hot; sweat was dripping down Draco Malfoy's back. He considered taking his shirt off like the rest of the males in his work group but looked down at the long sleeve covering his Dark Mark and dismissed the thought. </p><p>He cast an eye around the room they had been allocated for the day, Seamus Finnegan was casting a complicated charm meant to stabilize one of the walls when his concentration lapsed. Draco’s seeker reflexes kicked in and he dived towards the person working next to him, throwing himself and them out of the way as the wall collapsed. Once the dust settled he lifted his head cautiously from where it had landed realizing it was between Hermione Granger's breasts. </p><p>“You make quite a good crash mat Granger.” He gave his signature smirk</p><p>“Malfoy although I appreciate the heroics could you get off me please?” Hermione struggled to sit up but Malfoys weight had her pinned to the floor.</p><p>“‘Mione, Malfoy are you OK?” Seamus’ voice sounded muffled and the pair turned their heads to look at their surroundings. They were cut off from the rest of the group by piles of stonework but both seemed uninjured</p><p>“Yes we are OK, any chance on getting us out of here anytime soon?” Hermione replied; Draco raised himself off her and looked around they were on the same side of the castle as the Slytherin dormitories because the large window on their side of the pile of rubble looked out over the Black lake and green light filtered through the glass. He turned back to Hermione just as she said “What the fuck do you mean a few hours Seamus? What the hell has happened over there?” </p><p>Seamus quickly explained that his little accident had destabilized a huge section of the flooring and that it was going to take a lot of very slow careful magic to help move things and warned they should not try anything from their side. Hermione groaned and prepared to get up, Malfoy held out his hand to help her and noticed her long sleeved top had ridden up in the fall exposing the bottom inch of her ribs and to his amazement the start of a tattoo. </p><p>He raised an eye brow at Hermione “The Golden Girl has ink? Now that’s a surprise I thought you would be far too much of a good girl to get ink!”</p><p>Hermione quickly dropped his hand and adjusted her top; hiding her bare skin. “None of your business Malfoy” she snapped.</p><p>Eight hours later they were still stuck and they couldn’t hear voices the other side of the rubble pile anymore. They were leaning against the glass of the window trying to get cool their conversation had fallen back to the flirting that had started months before.</p><p> “You could take off the shirt Hermione” Malfoy suggested after watching her pulling her sweat soaked shirt for what seemed the millionth time.<br/>“You just want to see what the tattoo is, but I will if you will” She replied tone light.</p><p>“Hermione I have spent the last few hours fighting off a hard on every time I think of what could be drawn on your body” He muttered “but I’m pretty sure seeing mine would kill fragile truce we seem to have”</p><p>Hermione looked down at his arm, staring as if she could see through his shirt to the Dark Mark. She reached down grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulled it off in one fluid movement. “Your turn” </p><p>It was a dragon; curling its way up her chest from the bottom of her rib cage. A dragon, his symbol, on her almost as if she was marked for him. He let out a shuddering breath and reached for her fingers sliding over damp skin tracing the shimmering scales. A second tattoo of flowers flowed down her arm, the one he had watched his crazy aunt carve with a cursed knife; the derogatory slur now hidden he was mesmerized by the beauty of the artwork.</p><p>“You are a bit over dressed Malfoy” her voice was a whisper.</p><p>He shifted grabbing at the back of his shirt and pulled it off exposing his pale skin that was littered in scar tissue and the fading Dark Mark on his arm. She reached out taking his arm and raised it to her mouth placing chaste kisses on the evidence of his past.</p><p>Pulling his arm free he reached forward grasping her waist and pulled her onto his lap straddling him, his hands moved to her hair as he gently pulled her to him kissing her. Her hands found his shoulders and her nails traced gentle patterns on his skin as their tongues danced together. One hand drifted down fingers tracing her nipple through the lace of her bra before easing his fingers inside. She moaned into his mouth and her hips rocked forward her center grazing over his erection making him gasp. </p><p>He dropped both hands to her hips and made her repeat the motion earning a moan from both of them. Hermione’s head dropped back in pleasure as he kept up the rhythm and Malfoy’s head dipped to her breast licking and nipping the swells of her breasts. Over and over their hips rolled, pressing together till finally Hermione tipped over the edge and she convulsed against Draco gasping his name, with two more thrusts he joined her. </p><p>“We need to get out of here, get a shower and do that again” Malfoy gave his trademark smirk</p><p>Hermione smiled “Not necessarily in that order Malfoy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>